Spirited Captain
by Lineia
Summary: When a Confundus Charm backfires, Cormac finds himself in a sticky spot ! Harry/Cormac Slash. Bondage. Dub-Con.


"_**Do you know why the Yankees always win ? Nobody can keep their eyes off the pinstripes."**_

- F.W Abagnale Junior, _Catch me if you can_

A/N: A quick one shot someone asked for ! It's definitely not one of my greatest works, but I thought I'd post it anyway ! Thanks Zack for the Beta !

**Warning: Graphic gay sex, mentions of bondage, dubious consent.**

* * *

**Spirited Captain**

* * *

Cormac was sporting a mildly satisfied grin. He was standing naked in the middle of the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room. Well, the naked part wasn't why he was smirking, it was because he actually was in that particular locker room. The particular one that was restricted to members of the Quidditch team !

Not that he had actually doubted his incredible skills, nor that Weasley guy was ridiculous. Well, he did doubt his ability to produce an acceptable Confundus charm there for a little while, but when the redhead had suddenly dropped from his broom – well, there was no denying it, Cormac simply _was_ the best !

He strolled towards the empty showers, and dunked into a stream of hot water, enjoying the blissful sensation it procured.

Much later, Cormac was clothed in his sorcerer's robes and was ready for the trek back to the Castle, but he was stopped by a dry "Cormac !" He whipped around to see Harry bloody Potter eyeing him from the door to the private captain's office.

"Yes ?" He replied rather irritated.

"My ." Cormac, repressing an annoyed groan, strode towards Potter's office, and stopped on the doorway, curiously eyeing the inside of the small rom. The room was quite spartanly furnished; an uncomfortable looking chair, a desk, and a chest of drawers.

Potter was leaning against the sturdy but plain looking desk, his eyes hard "I've had echoes of suspected cheating during the try-outs."

Fuck. Who the hell could possibly have known ?! That dumb troll of a Weasley looked perfectly _au naturel_ falling from his bloody cheap broom ! "Er …" Cormac delayed awkwardly "So what's this got to do with me ?"

Potter rolled his eyes "So, it so happens Ron was the one hexed, and you're the lucky bastard who got his place because of it. _So_, what do you say to that ?"

All too quickly for his taste, Cormac countered "I don't know what you're talking about." Wasn't that what criminals always said in books or shows ? Probably not the best answer …

Potter's eyebrows shot up, which confirmed that Cormac's rash answer was an utterly moronic idea. "So you wouldn't mind me performing a _Priori Incantatum_ on your wand, then ?"

"You are not touching my wand !" Cormac took a defensive step back.

Potter smirked "You've got the choice between that or being kicked out of the team for fraud."

Cormac cursed between his teeth "You have no right to do this."

The other shrugged with one shoulder "We can take this up to Prof. McGonagall. I'm sure she'll be delighted to solve our problem. What'd'you reckon ?"

Cormac cursed again before begrudgingly handing his precious wand over. Potter held both wands facing each other tip to tip before muttering the incantation. Immediately, the tell-tale pink ray of a Confundus charm fused from Cormac's wand.

Potter smirked "Right, I think that's proof enough. I'm kicking you out of the team with immediate effect and taking the only other candidate instead."

"No, look, you can't prove anything, I'll-"

Harry cut him off "I don't give a damn. I'm captain of the team, the decision is mine, I don't need proof. Now get the hell out of here." Potter handed Cormac his wand, who snatched it back.

Blinded by his indignation, Cormac didn't think before exclaiming "_Eat Slugs"_

Potter was apparently expecting such a low blow, because he muttered "_Protego_"

Cormac's face twisted in disgust. Potter shook his head sadly "That was a stupid move."

Before Cormac had the time to even realize what was happening, Harry flicked his wand and Cormac's wand flew from his hands, Potter catching it easily. It seemed not everyone was as useless when it came to unformulated spells as Cormac.

With another sad look, Potter muttered "_Incarcerum_" and thick silver ropes left Potter's wand, binding Cormac's hands behind his back and his two ankles tightly. Potter had a victorious glint about him "There we go. A coward cheater nicely trussed up for Professor McGonagall to take care of !"

"Get me out of here you fucker ! It's your word against mine, she'll never believe a trouble maker like you, not if you've got me tied up !"

Potter rolled his eyes "I've got your wand and we can use Prior Incantatum. I think it's worth presenting my case to her. After all, she did name me Team Captain !"

Cormac clenched his jaws. This wasn't going well; this wasn't going well _at all_ ! "Just – just let me go and I'll forget this ever happened." He conceded through gritted teeth.

Potter chuckled "Oh you'll forget about it ? Well that's nice ! And I should care because … ?"

Cormac was seething. How the hell was he supposed to get himself out of this one ?! His big mouth always got him into trouble ! That and his _penchant_ for rash actions … "Just _please_, let's forget about this." Cormac tried, lowering his voice on the painful word that usually wasn't part of his vocabulary.

Potter's casual smile melted "Look, I'm sorry but I have to report this."

Since when was that Potter guy a stickler for rules anyway ?! "Just get me out of here and we don't need to mention it ever again." Cormac was in a very awkward position, on his knees, his hands tied in his back. It was a position he really did NOT like…

"Sorry. I'm going to go get McGonagall, be back in a little while. Don't go anywhere."

"No, _wait_ ! Look, I've gotten into a few problems, if she knows about this, she'll …"

"Sorry, that's not my fault." Potter made to leave.

Cormac played his last card "Just wait, please, I'll do anything if you don't tell her."

"And what could I possibly need you to do ?"

"I don't know, I could do your homework, or something …"

Potter huffed "Tempting but no thanks, the teacher would notice." He squinted his eyes "No, but there might be something …"

"Anything !" Cormac pushed.

Potter smirked "My hand does tend to get boring."

Cormac frowned, confused. His hand … ? After a short minute, his eyes lit up; so that's what Potter was getting at ! He shook his head "I'm not gay, and I'm not your bitch, so you can go fuck yourself !"

Potter tilted his head "Thinking about it, now that I have you here all tied up …."Cormac, frightened –but never going to admit it- struggled to get to his feet, but only managed to crash on the floor on his side, pitifully trying to crawl over from a rather predatorily looking Potter who was inching towards his prey.

"Didn't you say _anything_ McLaggen, hey ?" Potter challenged Cormac, who had reached a corner and was once again trying to stand up, which was no easy task considering his ankles were bound by those trice damned ropes !

"No – wait – stop ! Untie me !" Potter stopped.

"Well, it's either I take you up to McGonagall or you open that mouth of yours wide. Untying isn't in your options."

Cormac gritted his teeth "Go to hell."

Potter huffed "Look, I've got an impressive pile of homework, the training to plan, and additional lessons, so I'm not going to spend my night arguing. I'll be back shortly with McGonagall."

Cormac, desperate to see Potter turn around and exclaim "Got'cha !", waited until the Gryffindor Team Captain was at the door before yelling "WAIT !" Potter slowly turned around, an exasperated expression on his face.

"Alright, I'll do whatever you want, just don't tell anyone !"

"Too late."

"No ! Wait, _please_ !"

Potter took his sweet time, pretending to think it through, before giving a sly nod. He quickly took his robe off, leaving him in a wrinkled shirt and black pants. Potter fumbled with his belt for a second, and Cormac swallowed nervously; what the hell had he gotten himself into … ? Harry dropped his pants, before lazily stroking himself through his boxers. It didn't take long before his boxers bulged obscenely. Cormac couldn't help scrunching his face up in distaste.

When it became obvious neither of them wanted to make the first move, Potter drawled "Come on then, crawl forward !" Cormac, swallowing his pride, obeyed. Much too soon, he found himself facing Potter's boxers.

Harry obligingly slipped his underwear down, and his average-sized white cock jutted out. Cormac looked at it hard for a second, before looking up at his ex-team captain, a pleading expression painted all over him. Potter's only response was to grab the blond's hair and slowly but forcefully inching Cormac closer to the cock.

"Open wide McLaggen !" Potter ordered. Cormac timidly opened his mouth, straining to remember the last girl he fucked instead of the task at hand. "Wider !"

After a few seconds, Potter started forcing his cock through Cormac's half-opened mouth, and the latter had no choice but to open wide in order to let the monster in.

Potter hissed "Mind your teeth !"

Cormac used his lips to avoid having his teeth scrape on the invader, which slipped out after it was halfway in. Potter then gripped the blond's hair tighter, making Cormac wince, to bob the head onto his cock, forward and backward slowly. Cormac managed to suck decently until Potter increased speed and depth.

At one point Harry rammed Cormac on his cock, hitting the back of his throat and making him gag violently. Potter muttered a vague apology before throwing his head back and continuing to make Cormac suck him off at an insane speed.

Before long Potter spread his legs slightly and let out a long moan. Cormac's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen, he tried yelling out but was efficiently gagged, all he managed were a few disgruntled groans.

Potter let out a guttural "Fuck yeah …" and passed a hand through his shortly cropped hair. Cormac looked up before very quickly lowering his eyes. He could have sworn feeling his cock twitch at the strangely erotic view of an aroused Harry letting himself go and enjoying … _whatever_.

He closed his eyes tightly shut. Think about your last one-night stand, think about you- Cormac groaned as he felt himself grow hard despite his best intent. He opened his eyes again, Potter had let the blond's hair go for a second to take his shirt off. Cormac continued to bob on the thick cock unconsciously as he drank in Potter's lean white chest. It wasn't long before Harry gripped Cormac's hair tight again, manoeuvring the head far onto the cock. A few times Cormac wrinkled his nose as his face was buried in a light bush of dark pubic hair.

Cormac whined as he felt his cock start to leak and wet his boxers. He couldn't possibly be turned on by … This !

He didn't have long to dwell on that thought, though, because Potter rammed his head on his cock forcefully, and Cormac gagged again, except this time Potter didn't let go or apologize. He felt the cock in his mouth pulse and before long a hot salty fluid filled his mouth which suddenly seemed much too small !

Potter thankfully let the hair go, and Cormac propelled himself backwards, coughing and spluttering cum everywhere. The Gryffindor team captain slumped down on a chair, looking spent but very much satisfied, before muttering "Damn that was good …"

Cormac was on his knees, bending forward, reeling from the events of the last minutes. He couldn't believe he had just – and he was still fucking hard ! He groaned, both in irritation and frustration.

Potter let out a deep breath "God we should definitely make a habit of-" He stopped short, and looked intently at Cormac, who was desperately trying to use on of his thighs to bring himself to completion, groaning and moaning. With a flick of his wand and a whispered "_Evanesco"_, Cormac found himself humiliatingly naked and yelped.

Harry snickered "And I thought you'd hate it, but it seems I was wrong !"

"Untie me and give me my clothes back ! This wasn't part of the deal !" Cormac lashed out, angry. He tried to cover his privacy, but soon discovered it wasn't an easy task when trussed up like a turkey. Particularly as he didn't want the _other side_ showing too much either !

Potter was slowly going hard again "I never said I'd untie you after the blowjob … And now I see your glorious arse, it makes me want to try the backdoor." He palmed his erection, looking down hungrily at Cormac's vulnerable backside. The latter, realizing the danger, started crawling away from Potter again.

"Come on, McLaggen, you know you want it !" Potter leapt on the blond teenager and pinned him down, before sliding an inquisitive hand to Cormac's raging erection. The latter whined when Potter got a handful and started stroking it slowly but firmly.

"Please …."

"Please what ?" Potter teased while picking up the speed of his stroking.

"Please just let me cum !" Cormac shamefully begged. Harry, smirking, stood back up.

"Why don't you be a good boy andgo bend over that desk McLaggen ?" Cormac, at that point, was hazed with lust, stood up shakily. Harry nudged him towards the desk, and the tied boy complied, but when a hand tried to bend him down, Cormac shook his head and turned around to face his captor.

"I'm not gay for fuck's sake !" Harry huffed and ran his thumb quickly on Cormac's slit, whose cock twitched. After that it wasn't difficult to turn the blond hunk around and roughly bend him over the desk. A finger was pressing down on the small hole before Cormac could so much as react.

"No, wait – fuck !" The tied victim complained as a finger slowly breached him.

"Relax, McLaggen, this will hurt a lot less if you stop clenching so much." Potter said firmly, before muttering "_Accio Lube"_. Soon Cormac felt the finger slide in and out of him with ease. A second finger didn't take long before joining the first one. When the blond Gryffindor had gotten used to the two fingers, they crooked inside him and hit a spot that made him see stars, before plopping out.

"Bloody Hell !" Cormac bellowed, and he started rubbing his cock against the wooden desk, desperate for some release. That's when he felt the blunt end of Potter's cock press against his opening. Cormac tried to stand up but a firm hand pressed between his shoulder plates and kept him down.

"Wait – don't !" He started, but it was too late, the lubricated cock slowly ploughed in, making both of them groan. Potter pushed in slowly but surely until he was seated way in there, and Cormac had to blink away a few tears from the stretching pain _in the ass_.

Potter pulled out, before ramming himself back in, hitting Cormac's prostate and making him buck. The blond victim couldn't help but let out a long moan. "Ooohfuck ! Just let me _cum_ for Fuck's sake !"

Potter didn't comment but simply set a steady pace, hitting the g-spot every now and then. "That's it McLaggen, take it like a man !" Harry grabbed the blond's hair and pulled gently to get a nice curve of the spine in front of him while pressing down on the small of his back.

Potter started ramming himself in roughly so his balls would slap Cormac's ass loudly, and the blond boy's cock rubbed against the desk each time Harry would push in, thrusting McLaggen's body forward.

"Please ! Fuck – Just please – _touch_me !" Cormac wailed as he was on the brink of bliss. Potter still didn't answer, but continued to fuck his victim and himself to orgasm.

A few thrusts later and the blond teenager started to mutter "yes, fuck !" "cumming !" "Ooh yeah !". Harry pulled on the blond hair as he lost himself in carnal pleasure, thrusting into the hot and tight opening.

Cormac came with a loud yell all over the desk and clenched his arse at the delectable feeling. Potter groaned and came a few thrusts later.

"Fuck, McLaggen, we should definitely do this again !"

* * *

For B.


End file.
